Breaking Up for the Right Guy
by lilmj101
Summary: In this story, Bubbles thinks she's breaking up with these certain guys for her right guy.


Breaking up for the right guy

Narrator: Poor Powerpuff girls, no one wants to wake up but it's school time. Oh, and the girls are now 15.

Professor: GIRLSSS!!!

Buttercup (frowning): Do we have to wake up?

Bubbles: Well Professor said wake up

Narrator: The girls now got dressed; Buttercup was wearing a light green t-shirt with a green apple picture in the middle, reaching her above her navel. She has a light green leather skirt with a leather green belt and big silver holes, and a pair of high heel closed up shoes. Bubbles was wearing a baby blue shirt printed baby phat on it and she had a washed out blue jeans and a blue and white k-swiss. Blossom had a pink kangol hat and a pink dress reaching her 12 inches above her knee. In her foot she had a high heel shoe with the heel two inches high.

Finally, the girls arrived downstairs had breakfast and got into Professor's car and left for school.

When the girls arrived at school, there were a lot of new students.

Bubbles: Guys since there are so many new students, maybe we could meet new boys and stuff blush

Blossom: Bubbles are you forgetting that you have a boyfriend?

Bubbles: Chad?...You know I haven't seen him for a while…

Blossom: He's coming right at you

Narrator: Bubbles began blushing. Chad is a tall lean boy. He plays basketball. He has black spiky hair, very glossy. His lips are light pink and he is a red skinned boy. Chad is wearing a quicksilver shirt (baby blue), a baggy sky blue jeans with a baby blue timberland. He was also wearing a white durag and a blue and white cap.

Buttercup: Hey, he looks good today

Chad: Hey Bubs, what's up?

Bubbles (smiling): Nuffin but the sky Chad

Chad: You know what I mean

Narrator: Chad kissed Bubbles slowly and softly on her lips.

Bubbles (blushing): What was that all about?

Chad: Just something to show you that I still like you

Timbom: Hey have you seen the new boys? I know you guys are like totally gonna be crushing them. Even Bubbles, no offence to you Chad

Narrator: The girls ran to see the new boys. Timbom was really right, Bubbles had the hots for one of the new guys. His name was Brian. Bubbles stared at Brian blankly. He stared back at her the same way.

Chad: Bubbles, let's get outta here….Bubbles….

Bubbles: Oh, yah, sure, why not?

Bell: ring ring ring…

Chad: Let's get to class

Bubbles: cool

Narrator: When the three girls went to class, they settled. Then the new guys came in the classroom. The three girls stared at the boys and they guys did the same.

Mrs. Kittle: Brian, I would like you to sit next to Bubbles please. Is that okay with you Bubbles?

Bubbles: Sure Miss Kittle

Narrator: Chad wasn't very happy with that sitting arrangement.

Mrs. Kittle: Brick by Blossom and Butch by Buttercup.

Brian: Hi, I'm Brian

Bubbles: I'm Bubbles, Bubbles Untonium

Brian: Can I have lunch with you?

Chad clears his throat rudely.

Bubbles: Stop it Chad

Brian: I have joined the basketball team

Bubbles: I don't think you've done it just yet because Chad is the captain.

Brian: Hey dude, I'm Brian Timothy

Chad: Chad Inkwell

Brian: Pleasure meeting you

Narrator: Chad gave Bubbles a 3 second kiss on her on her lips to show Brian Bubbles was his girlfriend.

Brian: Is he your boyfriend?

Bubbles: Yup

Brian: I was just about to ask you out

Chad (laugh, but angry): Then you'd be making a big mistake…ha-ha…much less to kiss her, I'd eat you alive

Bubbles (angry): Why don't you quit the bad, jealous talk Chad

Bubbles: Mrs.Kittle, can I switch seats with Timbom

Mr. Kittle: If you want to

Bubbles: Well I want to

Bell: Ring, ring, ring

Mrs. Kittle: School Ends!!!...

Brian: Wait up Bubbles

Bubbles: YESS!!

Brian: I'm really sorry about what happened in class

Bubbles: No, you shouldn't be, because Chad was just acting like a punk

Brian: No, I don't blame him I mean maybe he doesn't want to lose you

Bubbles: Well, I think that's when he's gonna lose me


End file.
